


Baby on Board

by Humphrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pregnant with Harry’s baby. Harry doesn’t know this, just like he also doesn’t know that Louis is madly in love with him. </p><p>Basically, Louis has a lot of issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on Board

Louis is pregnant.

At least, he thinks he is. To be completely sure, he would have to take a test or visit a doctor but that would make this whole thing real so he’s not doing that. Louis likes denial, denial is his best friend, he would totally have a baby with denial.

So basically he lives in agony, great agony. Because the problem is that he can’t talk about this to anyone. He has four best friends and he can’t confide in any of them. He can’t talk to Zayn because Zayn would give him a long lecture about practicing safe sex. Which is practically his motto: ‘have lots of sex but do it safe.’

He can’t talk to Liam because Liam knows too much and he would draw all kinds of conclusions that Louis really doesn’t want him to draw.

Louis loves Niall, but he also knows that Niall is absolutely terrible at giving at advice so he can’t talk to him either.

Talking to Harry is completely out of the question since he is the one who got Louis pregnant in the first place. _If_ he is pregnant of course, he’s still not sure about this after all.

The facts are these: two whole months ago, Louis slept with his best friend Harry. He doesn’t exactly make it a habit of sleeping with his best friends but there were extenuating circumstances. They were both very drunk, Louis just got dumped by his cheating bastard of a boyfriend and Harry is seriously attractive. There’s a reason he’s the most popular doctor in the hospital.

Oh right, that’s another reason Louis can’t go to his doctor, Harry is his doctor. He must have done something terrible in a previous life, cause his karma sucks.

“Louis, are you here?” Zayn shouts.

“I’m here,” he shouts back, determined not to leave his bed anytime soon.

“What are you doing holed up in your room, we have to be at Niall’s place in twenty minutes.”

“I don’t think I’m going,” Louis tells him.

Zayn frowns. “What are you even saying, why wouldn’t you want to go to Niall’s party. Is this still about that Matt dick, seriously he’s not worth it.”

“It’s not about that Matt dick, I’m just not feeling very well,” Louis lies.

Probably the wrong thing to say because now Zayn looks concerned. “Are you feeling sick again? Maybe you should go see Harry, you’ve been sick a lot lately.”

“I’m fine,” Louis says nonchalantly. “I think I just need sleep that’s all, it was a hard day at the office.”

“Please,” Zayn says, unimpressed, “I’ve been dealing with twelve-year olds all day, that’s hard. And you don’t hear me complaining.”

“I think you just did,” Louis points out. “Zayn, I really am tired.”

Louis tries to look as miserable as he can (not exactly a stretch) and it seems to work on Zayn.

“Alright, I’ll tell Niall that you couldn’t come because you’re an old man now. You can’t possibly stay up after midnight on a weekday.”

“I’m only thirty,” Louis murmurs. “That’s not old.”

“It is compared to the rest of us, poor Harry is only 28. Speaking of Harry, I think there’s something going on with him.”

His curiosity is definitely piqued. “Is there?”

“I think there might be someone new in the picture, he keeps mentioning this new nurse.”

Louis tries not to look like someone just ripped his heart out. “That’s nice for him, I guess. You can never date enough nurses.”

“That’s exactly what I always say,” Zayn smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you in the morning, mate. Get some rest cause we’re definitely going out Friday night, you need to get laid.”

“Cheers,” Louis says. He’s relieved when he hears the front door close. Zayn is definitely gone and he can start worrying again.

He does have to agree with Zayn about one thing, he really needs to see a doctor. But not Harry, who definitely should start paying attention to Zayn’s condom lectures.

\-----

Two days later, Louis calls in sick for work since he has an appointment at the hospital. He doesn’t want to see Harry so he made an appointment with one of his colleagues, Nick.

Harry and Nick are very good friends but he knows Nick is professional enough to be discreet about this. He just hopes he doesn’t run into Harry on the way in.

“Louis,” Nick calls out. Louis has never been overly fond of him (probably because Harry is), but he’s relieved to hear his voice at the moment.

“Hi, Nick,” he replies.

Nick walks him into his exam room. “Alright, what seems to be the problem,” Nick says, sounding nothing like the overly loud prat he usually is in the pub.

Louis hesitates but realizes he needs to bite the bullet. “Well, I think I might be pregnant.”

Nick looks even more serious. “Louis, did you have unprotected sex recently?”

“I did,” Louis admitted, “it happened about two months ago and I wasn’t taking any birth control at the time since I just broke up with my boyfriend. I know it’s stupid to stop taking them, but I wasn’t really counting on having sex at the time.”

“First of all, we are going to take a test, there’s no need to worry yourself sick about something that might not even be true. And if you are pregnant, we can discuss your options.”

Louis nodded and followed his instructions. Fifteen minutes later, he got the confirmation he’d been fearing all along. He is pregnant.

Nick can probably read the panic on his face. “There’s no need to panic, Louis, we can discuss your options now, together.”

“It’s not like I’ve got that many options. Either I keep the baby or I choose abortion or adoption.”

“You don’t need to decide anything right now,” Nick tries to reassure him. “Think about it, talk to your friends.”

“I don’t want to talk to my friends,” Louis confesses. “That’s why I came to see you, I just don’t want anyone to know about this.”

“You’re not going to able to keep a secret for much longer, and I strongly suggest you talk to someone about this. You don’t need to go through this alone.”

Louis silently agrees, he’ll try to talk with Zayn tonight.

\-----

That same evening, Louis tries to bring up the topic with Zayn. “I’ve got to tell you something, Zayn.”

Zayn looks up from the papers he’s correcting. “Is everything alright?”

“Not really,” Louis says carefully, “I’ve been to the doctor and I’m kind of pregnant.”

“You’re kind of pregnant,” Zayn repeats. “How can you be kind of pregnant, and how did you even get kind of pregnant? Oh god, it’s not Matt’s, is it?”

“Eww, it’s definitely not Matt’s,” Louis is relieved to say. “It’s just some guy I hooked up with at a party. You weren’t there, no one was there, it’s just some random guy.”

“Shit, Louis, what are you going to do? You can’t raise a baby with ‘some random guy’. Just know that I’ll always be here to support you.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Zayn, you’re a good friend,” he smiles. “I just don’t know how to feel about this, I wasn’t exactly planning on being a single dad. But on the other hand, I’m thirty already and it’s not like the chances of me being in a stable relationship in the near future, are that high. Maybe I should have this baby.”

“Louis, you’re only thirty, it’s not like there’s an urgent need for you to start a family. I’m not planning on settling down anytime soon. Unless, you want me to make an honourable man out of you.”

Louis laughs. “You’re straight, how exactly would that work?”

“You should be flattered, I’ve never proposed to anyone before. But even if we don’t get married, we’ll figure something out. Are you planning on telling the rest?”

“Not exactly,” Louis admits. “Is it alright if we keep this between of us for now, I’m just not ready to tell the entire world. I can’t even imagine what my mother is going to think about this.”

“Not a problem,” Zayn says. “It will be our little secret, till you start looking like a whale, can’t help you then I’m afraid.”

\-----

Louis has always been quite good at keeping secrets and a month later, no one else knows about his pregnancy. But he has spent that time making some important decisions. Most importantly that he is going to keep this baby. Growing up with four little sisters, he sorta knows what to expect. And to be truthful, he always imagined himself having his own family at this point. So he eventually told Nick that he really wants this baby, Nick smiled and gave him loads of brochures. Louis didn’t understand why doctors always insist on giving him brochures.

Anyhow, the fact that Zayn knows about it, is a great relief. Especially since Louis has been avoiding going to their usual get togethers, cause how would he explain that he can’t drink anything. To be honest, the major reason for his absence is because he wants to avoid Harry at all costs. They never really talked about their one night stand and Louis definitely doesn’t want to talk about it now.

That is why he nearly falls of his chair when Harry sends him a text that he’s coming over. Before Louis can text him back with an excuse, there’s a knock at the door. He very reluctantly opens it and finds Harry on the other side.

“Um, what are you doing here?” he asks Harry.

Harry sighs. “Well you’ve been avoiding us lately so I thought I’d better come over here myself if I ever wanted to see you again. Seriously, Louis, are you alright? I know you’ve been to the hospital a couple of times, Allison saw you.”

“Is that your new girlfriend?” Louis says with a mocking tone. “You can tell her that there’s nothing wrong with me, I’ve just been having some trouble sleeping which is why I haven’t been out lately. Seriously, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I guess I was just scared you’ve been avoiding everyone because of what happened between us.”

Louis realizes it’s time to bring out the elephant in the room. “You mean the fact that we slept together, I think we can both agree that didn’t mean anything. Definitely not a reason to avoid anyone.”

Louis doesn’t think he imagines the hurt look on Harry’s face but he pulls himself together quickly. “It’s just that we miss you, Lou, I miss you. I just wanted to make sure that this isn’t about Matt.”

“I wish everyone would stop bringing him up,” Louis says disgruntled. “Cause I honestly don’t care about him at all, he was a cheating bastard and I’m glad to be rid of him.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. But could you please come to my place tonight, we’re having a movie marathon so it shouldn’t get too exhausting.”

“Depends, what kind of movies are you planning on marathoning?”

Harry grins. “Not those kind of movies, Liam’s in charge so it’s probably going to be Indiana Jones. Zayn has never seen those. Can we count on you to be there?”

“Sure, I’ll be there,” Louis says because he really has missed his friends.

When Harry’s gone, he starts feeling guilty. Maybe he should have just told him the truth, it’s not like he thinks Harry wouldn’t be supportive. Harry is a great guy who would certainly step up, but that’s his problem.

Harry is amazing, that’s exactly why Louis loves him. That is why sleeping with him was the worst idea he ever had. It rekindled all the feelings he had for him. Not that those feelings ever really left in the first place, but he had managed to put them away for the most part.

Right, if he’s going to be a dad in a few months, he really needs to grow some balls. He was going to start with telling his mum, the rest he could sort out later.

\-----

His mum looks very pleased to see him, but also suspicious. “Louis, what are you doing here in the middle of the week?”

“I just needed to talk to you about something,” Louis says, trying to gather all his courage. “I found out that I’m pregnant.”

His mum clearly did not expect to hear that news and sat down in shock. “Wow, I honestly didn’t expect to become a grandmother all of a sudden. This is a bit sudden, isn’t it? I didn’t even realize you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not seeing anyone, this is the result of a very unadvised one night stand,” Louis explains.

“Oh god, Louis, I’m sorry, love, I think it will take some time for me to get used to this.”

“I’m still getting used to it. It’s not like I planned on being a dad, not like this.”

“But you are going to be a brilliant dad,” his mum says encouragingly. “You’ve got four tiny girls who adore you already. And of course you’ve got my total support.”

“Thanks mum, that means a lot,” Louis says, this is going a lot better than he could ever hoped for.

“I don’t want to put any pressure on you, but how are you planning on doing this? You can’t keep living with Zayn, I don’t think he wants to help raise a baby.”

“Actually, he’s already offered to help me with the baby, but I don’t think I can put him through all that so I might start looking for a new place.”

Her next question is a bit more delicate. “Is the father in the picture at all?”

“He’s still in my life, but I don’t know if it’s fair to burden him with this, he’s seeing someone at the moment.”

“Louis,” his mum says harshly, “you can’t not tell him because he’s seeing someone. Whoever it is, he deserves to know. It’s up to him to decide if he wants to be involved with this baby. Especially if you know him.”

“It’s Harry,” Louis blurts out. “The baby is Harry’s.”

For a second, Louis is afraid his mum will drop down in shock. “I did not see that coming. Why wouldn’t you tell Harry? He’s such a nice boy, there’s no doubt in my mind he wouldn’t want to be there for his child.”

“I know,” Louis whines, “but the problem is that I’m kind of in love with him.”

His mum looks wary. “How can you be kind of in love with someone? Gosh, you’ve certainly given me a lot of information in these past minutes.” Then she tries to recap the situation, “So you had a one night stand with your best friend who you’re apparently in love with and now you’re scared to tell him the truth because-”

“I just don’t want to ruin his life, he has a girlfriend.”

His mum rolls her eyes. “By all means if he has a girlfriend you can’t possibly be honest with him. Since he got you pregnant not that long ago, it can’t be that serious. It’s not that I don’t understand why you’re scared to tell him but you can’t put this off forever.”

“You don’t understand,” Louis says desperately. “After we slept together, I was all set to tell him that I’m madly in love with him. But before I got the chance, Niall told me that he was going on a date with Lisa, one of the nurses he works with.”

“Ah, so you never told him and now you’re scared that if you tell him that you’re having his baby, he might feel pressured to stay with you.”

“Exactly,” Louis exclaims, “I don’t want him to be with me out of guilt. Harry always wants to do the right thing but he shouldn’t have to sacrifice his entire life because of one silly mistake.”

“In a couple of months, you will be taking care of that silly mistake for the rest of your life,” his mum points out. “I don’t think you quite realize what this means. You need to tell him, Louis. This isn’t about Harry or you, from now on you need to put your kid first. That’s the first thing every parent learns.”

\-----

As usual, Louis can’t disagree with his mother’s sage advice, no matter how much he would like to. So he arranges a meeting with the gang at his apartment that night.  He’s going to tell his friends he’s pregnant. Of course since they are immediately going to start asking questions about the father, he’s planning on having a private discussion with Harry first. Louis just hopes that Harry will stick around for the rest of the evening.

Harry arrives fifteen minutes earlier than the rest, just like Louis planned. He has a bottle of wine with him which Louis politely accepts even if he has no intention of drinking it. He’s lucky that Zayn is still at work so he has a bit of privacy to break this life changing news.

“Where’s the rest?” Harry asks, bringing Louis back to earth.

“They’re not here yet, I needed to tell you something first,” Louis says.

“That sounds serious,” Harry grins, clearly he has no idea why Louis asked him to be here.

“It is very serious. Remember that time we slept together-“ Louis says, then Harry cuts him off.

“I had a feeling we weren’t done talking about this. There is something I need to tell you, Louis.”

Louis guesses his news is more important. “Sorry, but I really need to tell you this first. Harry, I’m pregnant. With your baby,” he clarifies.

The way Harry gapes is actually quite concerning. “I don’t understand,” he says eventually. “You’re pregnant and it’s mine.”

“Yes, I think that captures the entire situation,” Louis says.

“Weren’t you taking your birth control? You do know that you carry the gene.”

“Of course I know,” Louis says spitefully. “I did take biology in school. I just stopped taking them for a while after my break up with Matt, I wasn’t exactly planning on having sex with you that night.”

“We were pretty drunk,” Harry fills in.

“So what were you going to tell me?” Louis asks.

“I think that’s quite irrelevant right now, we’ve got more pressing issues. First of all, who’s your doctor since you haven’t been seeing me.”

“Nick is my doctor,” Louis tells him. “He’s been quite helpful honestly.”

“He’s a good doctor,” Harry says. “I’m glad you chose him.” He adds more urgently, “I want to be in this child’s life, Louis. I want to help raise my son or daughter. I hope you don’t have any issues with that.”

Of course he does, but Louis realizes this isn’t about him. “You deserve to be a part of this baby’s life and I’m confident you’re going to be a great dad.”

Harry is starting to look more relaxed. “You really think so?”

“Sure I do, you’re a great bloke, not to mention the fact that you’re a rich doctor. I bet our child is going to love is that.”

“Our child,” Harry repeats, awestruck. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yes, that’s what we’ve been discussing these past fifteen minutes. Do try to keep up, Harold.”

There was another knock at the door. “Ah, that’s probably the rest of the gang. I was planning on telling everyone, unless you want to wait a little bit.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s not like we should keep this a secret. This is great news.”

\-----

When Louis and Harry break the news, their friends are a bit confused at first, Zayn especially. But fortunately, Zayn catches on quick that he’s not supposed to say that he’s known about Louis’s situation for quite a while.

Niall is very excited. “I’m going to be an uncle,” he shouts. “This is going to be fucking brilliant, two of my best mates having a baby. The only question is: who’s going to be the godfather?”

“Me of course,” Zayn chimes in. “I actually live with Louis, which makes me the obvious first choice.”

Niall scowls. “That’s not fair, I can’t help it if I’m rich enough so that I don’t to have live with anyone. The fact that I’m a genius can be a curse sometimes.”

They all start laughing, except for Liam who keeps throwing concerned looks at Louis. He’d nearly forgotten that Liam is the only one who knows that he’s completely in love with Harry.

It doesn’t surprise Louis when Liam corners him in the kitchen when everyone else is still in the living room.

“Have you been completely honest with him?” Liam asks.

“I told him I was pregnant, that’s all he needs to hear at the moment.”

“Yes, but what about the fact that you’re like totally in love with him?”

“Must we really talk about this now?” Louis whispers. “He could hear you and this is really not the time. Don’t you think I should spread out the bombshells a bit?”

“It’s just that,” Liam stammers. “I think you might like what he’s got to say.”

Louis doesn’t understand what Liam is even saying at the moment. “What does that mean? I don’t think Harry reciprocates my feelings since he’s dating a nurse at the moment.”

“That’s true,” Liam admits, “but I still think you should tell him. Seriously, Louis, listen to my advice just this once.”

Louis knows he’s right, but he’s a bit tired of listening to everyone’s advice so he makes up his mind to tell Harry when the time is right.

\-----

Three months later, Louis realizes that the time is never going to be right. But the thing is that he doesn’t really have the time to think about Harry and his feelings. He’s six months pregnant and he’s honestly not enjoying it a bit. Combining his pregnancy with work is proving to be difficult. His boss even suggested some time off but Louis didn’t take her advice. He’s been working at this company for years and before this pregnancy, he was close to getting another promotion. Now that he’s pregnant, he’ll probably have to wait another year, not exactly the best news he had all year.

It doesn’t help that Harry keeps pushing to meet up. He thinks it’s important to clear the air and discuss at length how they are planning on doing this. Zayn already announced that he’s planning on looking for another place after Louis had the baby since their place is too tiny for three people. Especially since it seems that baby’s need a lot of things. At least that is what Harry’s books keep telling him.

Louis is sure that he knows pretty much everything there is to know about babies after reading Harry’s many books. It’s quite sweet how concerned he is about their baby, but it doesn’t make it easier for Louis to broach the topic of his seemingly never ending love for him.

Sadly, he couldn’t drink himself some courage but strangely, Niall is the one who sets things in motion when he drinks too much.

“I still can’t believe you hooked up with Harry,” Niall slurs, he’s quite drunk and Louis is already wondering how he’s going to get him home.

“I think I’ve got enough evidence to prove it,” Louis quips.

“It’s just now I understand why he cancelled that date with Chloe when he seemed so keen on her.”

“What! What are you saying, Niall?”

“I’m saying that Harry cancelled that date I told you about, with that Chloe girl. And I thought he like was finally going to tell you that he’s arse over tits in love with you, but I didn’t know you slept together.”

“For fuck’s sake, Niall, are you telling me that Harry is in love with me and he never said anything because I gave him the cold shoulder after our one night stand.”

Niall sobers up quickly when the realization hits him. “Oh fuck, I think I might have unintentionally sabotaged your romance. But I didn’t know, Louis, I really didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, I guess this is just a case of miscommunication. Some very serious miscommunication. Can I take you home, cause I’d really like to talk to Harry right now.”

“Sure, mate, and I hope you don’t take this whole episode into account when you’re choosing a godfather.”

“I can’t make any guarantees about that,” Louis tells him.

\-----

Harry lives with Liam but fortunately for Louis, he’s home alone when Louis visits him.

“Louis, it’s nice to see you, everything alright with the little one?” he asks and quickly rubs Louis’s impressive belly. A bit too impressive according to Louis.

“I just went out with Niall and he had some really enlightening things to say, like the fact that you didn’t go on a date with someone else after our night together.”

“Is that what you thought?” Harry asks, confused. “I cancelled that date after what happened between us, cause I kind of got my heart set on going a date with you.”

“I know that now, but at the time I was convinced that our night together didn’t mean anything to you so I treated you quite coldly when you came over the next day.”

“That does make sense. I hope Niall realizes that the odds of him becoming our child’s godfather are practically nonexistent at the moment.”

“We can’t completely exclude him,” Louis says, “he is very rich.”

They both chuckle, until Harry finally says, “But what exactly does this mean? I’m assuming that this means that you’ve got feelings for me too.”

“I do,” Louis confirms.

Harry’s grin is threatening to take over his entire face. “This is like the best news I’ve ever heard, except for the baby news.”

“It seriously is,” Louis says. “Harry, would you like to go a date with me?”

“Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there,” Harry replies.

\-----

Louis is very happy they managed to go on that date and several others, because they certainly don’t have the time now that Jack has arrived into their lives.

Zayn is also happy that Louis ended up moving in with Harry so that he didn’t have to look for a new flat. Although it wouldn’t surprise Louis if he didn’t live there alone for much longer, things seemed to be going very well with Perrie.

“I think it’s time,” Harry says menacingly.

“What, but I thought he was napping, do we really have to feed him again?”

“I wasn’t talking about Jack,” Harry clarifies, “I’m talking about his godfather, we never did choose anyone.”

“Can’t he just have three godfathers, I’m sure he’ll be pleased when his first birthday comes up.”

“No, we have to choose what’s best for our child. By the way, I’m voting for Liam.”

“Are you sure, cause I was going with Zayn. I just can’t pick,” Louis sighs.

“Maybe we don’t have to,” Harry proposes, “we could just let our son grow up with three uncles who spoil him and ask my dad to be the godfather.”

Louis gives him a smug smile. “You really are quite brilliant, I understand now why my mother always wanted me to marry a doctor.”

“Are your proposing to me, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Well, I did have a child recently, it’s not like I’ve got that many options at the moment.”

“You’re the worst,” Harry laughed. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Me neither.”

When Jack starts crying five minutes later, Louis says, “As my future husband, I think you should get that.”


End file.
